Developing a system with software and hardware components often involves system requirements provided by a customer. These requirements are used to design the system. Often, many errors in software and hardware components are introduced early (e.g., during requirement capture phases) but may not be discovered until later in the component creation process. Typically, the larger the distance between error introduction and error discovery, the larger the cost associated with fixing the error.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method that provides for an earlier detection of requirements errors.